before he cheats
by blair.blair.kitty
Summary: inuyasha cheats on kagome she gets him back


I don't own Inuyasha or Carrie Underwood's before he cheats

Right now he's probably slow dancing with the bleach blonde tramp and she's probably getting frisky

Kagome was furious as she watched Inuyasha from her stool in the pool bar dancing with her older sister Kikio. She couldn't believe that he would do this to her the bastard.

Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink because she can't shoot whiskey.

Kagome chucked 'She can't even drink one glass of whiskey' Kagome said to herself as she watched Inuyasha buy Kikio a fruit cocktail. 'Little priss' she thought. ' I don't know why he's with her. She's a stupid little brat who can't even hold down her own drink.' shaking her head while her sister ran into the bathroom holding her hand over her mouth. ' Stupid jackass.'

Right now he's probably up behind her with a pool stick trying to teach her how to shoot a combo.

She couldn't believe her eyes. The ass hole was trying to teach her how to shoot a combo. Ha. 'She's never even played pool so how's she gonna shoot a combo. Idiot.' Watching them she almost laughed. She couldn't wait until he saw the car. She had a plan. 'Next time I'll make sure he doesn't cheat on me. That is he ever does cheat.'

And he don't know that I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive carved my name into his leather seats took a Louisville slugger to both headlights slashed a hole in all tires maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh yeah she couldn't wait.

Right now she's probably up singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke

Kagome decided to stay for karaoke and she was glad she did. Her sister sounded horrible. Especially after all the drinks she had. She might as well enjoy this 'cause it was gonna be over in about a few minutes because her sister was close to falling off the stage. It was so funny. She could tell that her sister was drunk.

Right now she's probably saying I'm drunk and he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky.

'Wow Inuyasha you still haven't changed.' She watched Inuyasha as he finally realized that Kikio was drunk. When she saw him smile she knew that he was gonna try to sleep with her. She doubted it would work. She didn't think her sister was that drunk. 'And even if she was that drunk I doubt he can get anyone to sleep with him. I was more drunk than she was when he tried that on me and he still couldn't get me to sleep with him. But then again Kikio is just downright stupid so he might have a chance.'

Right now he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo and he don't know ohh.

She couldn't help but laugh when he came out the mens bathroom with two polo shirts. Last time he did that to her the shirt had beer and yellow stains on them but the ones he just came out with were much worse and she even saw some moths fly out of them. 'He was always a cheap man.' She now kind of wondered why the hell she even dated him he wasn't good looking, he always smelled like a mixture of liquor and cigarette smoke, and all he ever thought about was sex not that that she gave him any.

That i dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive carved my name into his leather seats took a Louisville slugger to both headlights slashed a hole four all four tires maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

She then noticed another girl come up and talk to him and thought about the drama that was about to go down when Kikio came out of the bathroom. She knew this girl had to be the other girl that Inuyasha was cheating on her with. She sent a text to her with Inuyasha's cell phone that told her to come here. When she saw Kikio come out of the bathroom she knew it was her time to make a scene.

I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl cause the next time that he cheats oooh it wont be on me.

She strolled over to Inuyasha like she had just found out that he was cheating on her and put on a surprised look that fooled him pretty well. She started yelling and accusing him of lying.

No it wont be on me.

As soon as the other two caught on they too started yelling. Finally all three decided to leave Inuyasha.

Because i dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive a carved my name into his leather seats took a Louisville Slugger to both headlights slashed a hole in all four tires maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. As they all turned away from the cheater he tried every apology that he could think of to at least have one of them come back. They all turned to look at him in disgust 'Inuyasha you are an untrustworthy ass hole and a lying piece of shit who deserves to be alone for the rest of of his life you bastard.' "Fine i don,t need any of of you I can get any girl I want especially with my car. So go ahead and leave." Then the other girl spoke up' Inuyasha you are truly pathetic.' His face was covered in anger at being caught when he pushed past us to get outside.

No not on me. The last we each saw of him he yelling about how bad his car as we walked off.

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.


End file.
